Greetings From Heaven
by Demoniac Spirit
Summary: yugi died,he promise tea that he'll send her a christmas card from heaven every year,and he did.tea's sadness can't be healed for her best friend's death.there's a new student,yami,he reminds her of yugi,tea starts to feel better because of yami.it's like
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, I don't own heaven, I don't own spirits, I don't own. --; god! Just let me own something! I don't even own a car! --;  
  
  
  
Greeting From The Heaven  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Promise  
  
  
  
Tea laughed. "Well, am I invited to your funeral?" she smiled sneakily on the phone. "Hmm. I will wear black even though it's not my colour." Then she put on an innocent face.  
  
"Well, of course you are invited! You are my best friend!" Yugi followed the joke. He told Tea that he was sick and he stayed at home for a few days. Tea started to joke about that and start talking about funeral.  
  
"Well," Tea smiled. "Maybe I'll wear white, it's more like my colour."  
  
Tea laughed again, but then, she said worriedly, "I'm just kidding, hope you get better soon. I'm in New York now, and I won't be able to be there with you guys, and I hope you all will stay healthy."  
  
"Of course we will, Tea." Yugi said quietly, his voice was hiding something behind the phone. ....  
  
Tea never thought what she said was going to happen, nobody ever thought of that.  
  
....  
  
Tea got e-mail the following week. As she opened the e-mail, she was shocked.  
  
Dear Tea:  
  
This is Joey; I have a very bad news for you.  
  
Yugi died. He died from a cancer, but we never knew, because he never told us. Until a few days ago, his health started to get bad, and we just realized that something was wrong, but we never thought.  
  
We didn't tell you that he was sick and he stayed in the hospital for a week, because Yugi doesn't want you to worry, but.  
  
Anyway, he left us a letter; he said he promise that you will be in his funeral. And I hope you will come back. Just for seeing him, for you, as the last time.  
  
We miss you Tea, so does Yugi, but I guess now he's watching us in the heaven.  
  
Let's remember Yugi forever, as his friends.  
  
Joey W.  
  
Tea's heart started to fall apart. Is this some kind of joke?! Tea shook her head. Of course this is a joke! Joey does this all the time! Besides, I just talk to Yugi days ago, and I joked about it too.  
  
Suddenly Tea remembered something. She remembered that she had talked to Joey days ago and Joey said that he was worried about Yugi's health. Maybe this wasn't a joke, but Yugi was her best friend. Should she go? Maybe this was just a stupid prank, but what if it was true? Tea started to sob, she didn't know why; she didn't want it to be true. However, she got this feeling that something was wrong, very bad and wrong.  
  
After a whole night considering without any sleep, Tea decided she'd go. As it was for friends.  
  
.....  
  
Tea looked into the mirror. She couldn't choose what to wear, she had never been to a funeral before, and definitely not an 'unsure funeral". She looked into her closet and her eyes stopped on the black sweater.  
  
"I will wear black even though it's not my colour"  
  
Tea remembered her joke. It hunted her like a curse. She pulled out the black sweater. It was a gift from her dad, from French. She didn't like it because she thinks that she doesn't look good in black. However, she put it on and found a pair of black stockings. After going through all most the whole closet, she found a black skirt. Black, she wore all black, she never thought that would happen before. She looked into the mirror and smiled sadly.  
  
......  
  
Tea sat the plane and thought about the e-mail. She was sad, very sad, somehow in her heart; she wished that it were all a joke, a joke from her friends to get her back from New York.  
  
......  
  
After she put her bags at home, she went straight to Yugi's game shop. Tea stopped at the game shop, it was closed. Tea began to panic, maybe this wasn't a joke, and maybe this was. Tea shook her head; she didn't want to think more. She walked directionlessly on the road.  
  
The neighborhood sure changed a lot! Tea thought. She didn't know what she was going, but her feet brought her here, the church. She saw so many people in black gathered there. Her heart shocked, maybe it was true after all. As she stopped at the church door, a blond boy came to her.  
  
"Hey, Tea." he said sadly.  
  
Tea looked at Joey. He was all stressed out. His black eyes showed Tea that he hadn't slept for days.  
  
"Joey." Tea cried out. She couldn't bear it anymore; tear came out like water falls. She cried on Joey's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, don't cry." Joey said sadly and softly. He patted Tea weakly. "Yugi won't be happy if he see us like this." He sniffled, "yeah! Cut it out! As for Yu~" Joey cried out also. He couldn't say anything anymore, they sobbed like some little kids.  
  
Joey suddenly realized something; he pulled Tea away softly. "Yugi left something for you." Joey pulled out a letter.  
  
Tea opened the letter and read.  
  
Hi, Tea:  
  
I know by the time when you read this letter, I am gone. But don't worry, you said I'm a nice guy and I'm going to be in heaven! I just hope you won't be too sad, because I know you are a cheerful girl and I don't want you to be sad. Don't be sad, your life will continue on. Follow your dreams, please. Remember to smile, smile and smile. Please don't make me feel guilty because I won't be with you anymore.  
  
But I promise you; I promise I'll send you a Christmas card from heaven every year. It's going to be my promise, as for the apology for can't always be there for you.  
  
It's late, and I'm really tired. I think this is for now, but remember my promise, my promise for the greetings. Smile, my dear friend. ^_^  
  
Bye, my dear friend.  
  
Yugi  
  
Tea sobbed, she couldn't help it. She sobbed and her hands shook the letter. Tears dropped on the letter and the water made some pretty tear traces. Now, Yugi was gone, the best friend she ever had. She's never going to get a chance to talk to him, to hear his voice, to listen to his laughter and to see his liven face ever again.  
  
"I guess it's time for the funeral to begin." Joey whispered weakly to Tea. He gave Tea a tissue, although his face was full of tears. Joey tried to give Tea a push as encouragement, but it failed. His hands dropped lifelessly beside his body. He walked like a starving child toward the church.  
  
Tea walked into the church and walked toward where Yugi lied. Tea was afraid to look, until now; she was hoping this was all a nightmare, all a joke. She shook her head, she screamed, "someone! Someone please tell me! Laugh at me! Tell me it's all a joke! Laugh at me! Laugh! Yugi is hiding somewhere, I know! It's all a joke!!" She sobbed hopelessly. Everyone looked her weirdly and sadly. The whispering spread around the church. Finally, she opened her eyes slowly and looked. There, Yugi lied peacefully. His face was happy. He lied there peacefully like he was only sleeping.  
  
Joey sobbed, he put his hands on Tea's shoulders. Tea looked at Yugi, she touched the glass and whispered,  
  
"Yugi."  
  
A crystal-like tear fell on the glass, which was above Yugi's forehead. Something shined under the glass.  
  
.........  
  
It had been 6 months since Yugi's funeral. Tea stayed in Japan now. After Yugi's death, she decided that New York was making her missing all the fun she should have with her friends. Her life suddenly became so empty again, so bored. Ballet was her dream, but now the dream faded, everything in her life faded. She hardly smiled anymore. Suddenly, there wasn't anything to do or talk about between Joey, Tristan and her. They were like strangers to each other. They only nodded at each other in the school. Nobody said anything anymore. Tea was scared and disappointed. She hoped their friendship could stay the way it was, but it can't, because there's something missing.  
  
It was nearly Christmas, everyone was prepared for the joy of Christmas, and so did Tea. However, she couldn't help but remember Yugi. She remembered the letter Yugi left her. She smiled bitterly. I wish I could hear your voice again, Yugi.  
  
It was the Christmas morning; Tea woke up and walked out the house. She breathed hard. The fresh winter air cheered her up a little bit. She went to the mailbox and checked the mails. Newspaper, bills, and Christmas card. However, there was one little card, it looked so special. It was white; a white card with her name on it, but it wasn't signed. It was special, because the white colour of the card was so refreshing. It was like it tried to remind her of something. Tea opened the card and read it.  
  
Hi, Tea:  
  
How are you? Merry Christmas!  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Yugi  
  
Tea shocked. She dropped all the other papers in her hands. She stood there like a frozen tree. The wind blew on her face, but she couldn't feel it. Tears slid down her face. Her big eyes stared at the letter fearfully. Finally, she choked out and murmured slowly,  
  
The greeting from the heaven.  
  
Yugi. .....  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
IANA: well, what do you think? The first chapter is like a short story, but I'm trying to get this going. Do you think I should get this going?! O.o tell me!! Tell me what do you think so far, thanks, please review and give me suggestions. ^_^ Yami is going to step in next!!! ^_^ Thanks for reading and supporting! 


	2. Yugi, is that you?

Disclaimer: *sniff* lucky I don't own yugioh, or I'm gonna make the whole show into a soap opera.... ^^;;;  
  
Everyone: *glares*  
Greetings From The Heaven  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Yugi, is that you?  
"Hey," Tea tried on her best smile. "What's up, guys?"   
  
"Oh, nothing." Joey looked at her dully. Tristan shrugged and looked away. Tea's eyes saddened immediately. She tried her best to put on a happy act, but it was useless the way it was. What could you do? It wasn't like your best friend died everyday. //But,// Tea struggled with herself, //But we should stay closer more than ever! Where's the friendship? Where's the spirit of friends? Why do things have to be this way?//   
  
Tea smiled weakly and looked cheerfully at the boys. "I have something really important to tell you guys."  
  
"What is it?" Joey looked up and nudged Tristan to pay attention. But clearly, they weren't very interested.  
  
"This," Tea took out the greeting card. "This!" her soft whisper suddenly became exclaim. "This is from Yugi! As he promised!"   
  
Joey and Tristan looked at Tea like she was crazy, but timidly, they took over the greeting card and looked at it.  
  
Hi, Tea:   
  
How are you? Merry Christmas!  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Yugi  
  
Joey and Tristan looked up with unsure eyes, they stared at each other. Suddenly the consuming desire of being with Yugi fired up these three young people's hearts. They suddenly missed Yugi so much, they suddenly wanted to see Yugi's smile so badly. However, nobody said anything. Joey sighed, he patted Tea on the shoulder lightly.   
  
"Tea, you have to know, Yugi is died. Nobody and nothing will get him back. We miss him too, but you should start to get back to your normal life." He smiled kindly. "It's time to have a life without Yugi."  
  
They didn't believe her.   
  
Joey and Tristan were smiling weakly at Tea. But those smiles hurt Tea's heart so much. They didn't believe her. they thought she was lying, they thought she was crazy. They thought she made the card herself! it was no use to struggle, they didn't believe her. and a life without Yugi was just so different. Losing one best friend meant you have to lose another two. But it was not the destiny you could change.  
  
Tea sat back to her seat quietly. The happiness of hearing from Yugi was fading. Maybe, maybe she was crazy. Maybe she made the card herself and she couldn't remember. Maybe it was a crazy dream. Maybe she just missed Yugi so much. And maybe, it was time to start a life without Yugi. The hurt, the pain; if oblivion could bring you the happiness that everyone wanted you to have, have the happiness then.   
  
Everyone quieted down as the teacher walked into the classroom. The teacher gave the class a strange smile, and said, "class, I'm glad to tell you guys that we have a new student today." Suddenly her expression became serious, "I hope everyone will be one your best behaviour."   
  
She nodded to the door, a shadow outside the classroom pulled open the door. A tall figure walked into the classroom. He smiled, a shy but attractive strong smile.   
  
"Class, this is Yami. He just transferred here yesterday. Because, of, umm," the teacher stared at the transfer paper for a while. "Well, family reasons." She smiled at Yami, but she didn't look at him eye to eye. It was like she was scared of him.  
  
Loud whispers started heat up the temperature of the room. Yami looked around uncomfortably. He didn't know why, but everyone here seemed act really strange around him, even the principal. People had been giving him those weird stares ever since he walked into the classroom.   
  
Tea stared at Yami with shock. But soon enough, the shock became emotional act and crying. "Oh my god!" tea covered her face with her hands shakily. She sniffled madly and tried not to cry out loud. But she became the class center attention quickly. Everyone moved the sight from Yami to Tea. Miho nudged Tea and tried to calm her down. Joey and Tristan got up from their seats and went over to Tea. They threw a frightened look to Yami as they past him by. However, Tea cried harder and shook her head again and again. She pushed away everyone and ran out from the classroom. "Oh my god!" she shouted as she ran past Yami.   
  
In the washroom, Tea stood against the wall and whimpered furiously. Her reddened face was heated up and her face had twisted from the way it was. "God, help me!" she shook her head, "it can't be, it can't be!"   
  
Back in the class, Yami didn't know what he do but become the class attention. He tried to act normal, but how could he? Everyone in the class looked at him with those frightened, scared, strange eyes, like he was a ghost. He even started to suspect that if he was naked, or something on his face, or whatever was impossible to happen happened.   
  
First day of Domino high, with this "friendly" class, Yami wondered if he could still come to school tomorrow, maybe he'd like to transfer to another school now.   
  
............  
  
"Yami." Mrs. Misuki, the teacher stopped Yami when he was about to leave the class.   
  
"Yes, Mrs. Misuki?" Yami stopped and smiled politely.   
  
Mrs. Misuki stared at Yami and shook her head slightly. She sighed kindly and looked at Yami like she was thinking about someone else.  
  
"Yami," She finally spoke. "I'm really sorry about today."  
  
"Is there something wrong with me? Why is everyone so, so...frightened? And that girl..."  
  
"You see, Yami..." Mrs. Misuki swallowed in hard. "Well, you look like a boy so much."  
  
"I look like...?"   
  
"This boy named Yugi, you look like him so much, almost exactly the same. But of course, you two are different."  
  
"Oh, that's...strange, I guess." Yami looked around confusedly. "But it'll be interesting to meet him in person."  
  
Mrs. Misuki's face suddenly turned pale. She looked like she was going to faint. She put her hand on the table to support her to stand still. "You, I, umm, I'm afraid that you won't see him in person..."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"He... died." Silence conquered the whole room. Yami finally realized why everyone was so frightened. He suddenly realized why his presence was so strange to those people. But meanwhile, he started to feel a little uncomfortable to hear that someone looked like him, died.   
  
"And that girl, whom ran out from the classroom." Mrs. Misuki smiled weakly and explained. "Her name is Tea Garner. She is Yugi's best friend. Yugi's death was a shock and uneasy thing for her to bear. And you suddenly appeared, I believe that she didn't take it so easy, she, well, just shocked, so don't take this thing personally. I think she didn't mean anything hurtful."  
  
"I understand, Mrs. Misuki." Yami turned to the door, he looked back and sighed with a relief, "thank you for telling me this, it's really helpful."  
  
Mrs. Misuki smiled and watched Yami walked out from the door. "Oh wait!" She shouted after Yami.   
  
"Yes?" Yami stopped.   
  
"If, I mean if, you see Tea, please, umm, talk to her." She shook her head. "It'll be really comforting for her."  
  
"Oh." Yami didn't know what to say. Talking to a girl who made fun of you in your first day of a new school? Well, she didn't make fun of him, but she made it look like he was a monster or something. "Well, I will." Yami faked a smile. "If I meet her."  
  
....................  
  
Yami walked inside the schoolyard. He sighed. people were still giving him this "you are scary" look. He shrugged and rolled his eyes. It was strange alright, he actually looked like a guy who was in his class before. By the look of the situation now, he knew he didn't want to see that Yugi's picture.   
  
Yami suddenly stopped, he gazed at a brown hair girl. She looked familiar. Oh right, she was the girl named Tea who acted really paranoid today. He looked around and checked on if there were anybody around her. Nope, she was alone, sitting on the bench, looking pretty sad. Yami decided to talk to her, for whatever reason.  
  
"Hey," Yami walked to Tea and greeted her.   
  
Tea looked up to Yami. Her eyes widened. she stood up and backed away a few steps. "Wha, what do you want?" She asked unnaturally.   
  
"I just want to be a friend." Yami said and shrugged innocently.   
  
I just want to be a friend.   
  
The same thing Yugi had said when they first met. Same quote, came from different mouths, with different voice, but they felt the same. The warm feeling filled Tea once more. She put her guard down. She forced a smile on her glum face.   
  
"Well," Yami looked unsure. "I don't know how to put this, but, umm, Mrs. Misuki told me about, umm, your friend. I'm sorry to hear that. If there's anything I can do, please tell me, since, I look like, umm, your friend." Yami didn't know what's wrong with him. he never talked this way before. Even to girls, he was a popular boy, there was no problem for him to talk to girls, but it seemed extremely hard to talk to this girl.   
  
Tea looked up to Yami. He looked so much like Yugi. You could tell they are different, but only from the expressions. They were two different people, but, but! they had the same hair, same look, and same way of dressing. (--; dammit, I can't say what's the similar parts of Yami and Yugi... can I say Yugi is Yami's chibi? ^^;;)  
  
Yami watched as Tea fell back to her memories. He became a little impatient. "Well, can we talk? Or do you just want to leave it like that?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Tea forced a shyly smile. "You just looked like him, and I really miss him." Tea fell back to silence, but the crystal like tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I just miss him so much..."  
  
.....................  
  
To be continued...  
IANA: ok, I finally have the second chapter up. Next chapter will mostly focus on Yami/Tea's conversation. First of all, I don't expect the second chapter to be as popular the first one. As I said, the first chapter is like a short story, and it's actually a different story from the plot I'm going to have later on. Ok, you know what's funny? this is the second time I'm having this problem: is it going to be yami/tea or yugi/tea. --; I had this problem on my other fic. But I kinda have some ideas this time, if you have any specific requests, please tell me. Thanks for your support for the first chapter. Well, review if you trust my ability to continue by having a good plot. (Mostly people don't trust me...) anyways, see you in next chapter! ^^  
  
IANA: oh, by the way, I really hope you all read my other one shot fic, called Love Is Love, I really try to spread a message in that fic, if you have time, please read it. I'm not asking for reviews, I just think it's important for people to know the right to love, the freedom of loving. Thanks. ^^ 


End file.
